


Of Rainstorms and Berries

by Skyzuki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzuki/pseuds/Skyzuki
Summary: Muriel had never seen him naked.





	Of Rainstorms and Berries

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, posting my first PWP!!!! Yay!!! I have honestly never written anything smutty in the past because I just felt so weird and awkward about it, but I noticed a severe lack of Muriel porn so I threw my comfort level out the window for him T-T  
> My Apprentice oc, Helios is a trans man (hence the tags), but it isn't directly stated in this specific fic, just know that he is trans and I love him. Also my mom is probably going to find this so here is her final warning to leave this page.

 Very early on into their relationship, Helios realized that Muriel had a very loose idea of what could be considered a date. Some nights they strolled around the south end or the marketplace, no destination in mind and simply enjoying each other’s company. Other times Muriel would prepare meals for the two of them to share under the stars, supplying Helios with his favorite wine from the city. On rare occasions, Muriel would bring Helios to significant locations from his past; the docks where he spent most of childhood or the abandoned arena where he fought for survival. Helios appreciated every one of these options for the same reason, it meant spending time with Muriel. Learning small details about his personality, about his habits and mannerisms.

 However, picking berries in the middle of a rainstorm was not Helios’ idea of a romantic night. Although Muriel insisted that Helios stay back at the hut, his stubborn attitude refused to let Muriel do all of the hard work. There was a reason that they needed the berries—something about a healing salve or protective balm, and on any other night Helios would have gladly made the best of the situation. The cold rain combined with the crisp night air chilled him to the bone, but he refused to make Muriel worry about him over something so trivial. He managed to collect a sizable amount of berries before Muriel began walking in his direction, signaling that they were done.

 Helios huffed a sigh of relief that Muriel wouldn’t have been able to hear over the sound of rain hitting the trees. Once inside, Muriel removed his wet cloak and shook out his hair, _an oversized wolf_ , Helios thought, smiling. The fire was roaring in the hearth, and Helios was more than grateful for the cozy warmth of the hut.

 He looked back to find Muriel staring at him. “You…Should get undressed.” He said, awkwardly.

 Helios was puzzled for a moment, the tips of his ears heating up. “You’ll get sick if you stay in soaked clothes.”

 Nodding, Helios began shucking off the outer layers of his outfit, suddenly very self-aware and conscious of his every move. He stopped at his tunic, glancing over to make sure he wasn’t being studied; he wasn’t, thankfully, the other man busy tending to the fire. He hesitated before lifting the fabric over his head and letting it fall to the floor, the air on his bare skin was comfortable and being freed of the wet fabric instantly made him feel more comfortable. He drew the line at his trousers, however, opting to keep them on. He felt foolish, sitting there in such a state of undress until he finally realized why he was so nervous: Muriel had never seen him naked.

They had held hands on a few occasions, Helios had stood tall to steal a kiss from his cheek, but they had never gotten more physical than that. Not that Helios hadn’t thought about how it would be; he found Muriel’s intimidating size to be a big draw.

 Sheepishly, he made his way to the fire, sitting down next to the other man.

 “Can I ask you something?” Helios began, nervous and feeling stupid already.

 “What is it?” Muriel responded, still not making eye contact.

 “Well...” He sighed, trying to find the right words. “We’ve been doing… This, for a while now.”

 “Is that a problem? Would you rather we didn’t?

 “No!” Helios exclaimed, a little too quickly. “I mean, no. Not unless you want to. I’m just, a little confused is all.”

 “Confused?”

 “You’ve taken me to all of these wonderful places, shown me so many intimate and painful details of your life, and yet I still feel like I don’t know you at all.” Helios admitted, painfully honest.

“I’m sorry.”

“You haven’t done anything to be sorry about. I just need to know what _this_ is. I’m coming to care about you quite a bit and I need to know if you feel the same.” Muriel looked up, then, the orange glow of the fire reflecting the natural tan of his skin.

 “Of course, I care about you.” He responded quietly, as if the words were too intimate to speak aloud.

 “I think that it’s only fair that I tell you that I fantasize about you. About us. About the way things could be.” Even as he spoke, Helios cursed himself for being so brazen. “I like you, Muriel. I like you so much, and I like what we have together.”

 Muriel looked shocked, like the idea of mutual affection was completely foreign to him; Helios took one of his hands in his own, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

 “I want to know you, Muriel. I want nothing more.”

 

\--

 

 “I don’t… I don’t want to hurt you.” He admitted honestly, reaching to touch Helios’ cheek before deciding against it.

 They had moved their conversation from the warmth of the fire to the firmness of the straw mattress, sitting closer than they ever had before.

“I’m hardly made of porcelain. I don’t think that you’ll hurt me, but I’ll be more than willing to tell you if you do.”

 Muriel pressed his lips in a hard line, glancing at the floor. Helios wanted so badly to kiss that pout from his face.

  Gently, Helios placed his palms on either side of Muriel’s face, urging him to look up. When he did, his expression was strangely sad, and Helios silently wondered when someone had last touched him with affection.

 “I want you to fuck me, if you’re comfortable with it.” Helios stated plainly, matching Muriel’s gaze with defiance, causing the bigger man to swallow hard. He flinched at the word _fuck,_ his chest already heaving with heavy breaths. He was holding back, that much was obvious.

 Muriel just nodded, green eyes lidded and dark with anticipation. Helios paused for a moment, waiting for Muriel to retract his confirmation, but when Muriel cocked an eyebrow questioningly, he realized that he wasn’t going to. Muriel wanted this. Muriel wanted this probably as much as Helios had.

 With that thought, Helios shimmied out of his trousers, letting them fall to the ground. He saw the way Muriel’s eyes scanned his frame and was about to defend his appearance before he felt a warm, large hand grip his shoulder.

 “You’re so pale.” Muriel admonished, which caused Helios to let out a bought of nervous laughter.

 He laid back on the hard mattress, encouraging Muriel to come closer. Placing a hand on either side of Helios’ head, their faces were so close. If Helios stained upward just a bit—

Though Helios would never admit it, the fact that Muriel could break his body in half with minimal effort only added to his arousal; being laid bare for someone so powerful, so physically imposing, was like nothing he’d ever felt.

 After what was probably much internal deliberation, he finally obliged, entering Helios slowly with a long push.

 He was proportionally big, bigger than Helios had experience with; the pressure was intense but not necessarily unpleasant. He left himself relax, his eyelids drooping and his mouth falling open slightly. Muriel was staring out at him, clearly spurred on by his partner’s lewd expression. Once he was fully seated between Helios’ legs, he lowered his head, forehead resting against Helios’ freckled shoulder. Helios turned his face to place a kiss to Muriel’s temple, brushing the damp strands of hair from his reddened face. He placed his delicate hands on the muscle of Muriel’s shoulders, rubbing soft circles there in an encouraging gesture.

 “So warm.” Muriel murmured into the space where Helios’ neck met jawbone.

 “Go on, then. You won’t break me.”

When he finally began to move, slowly at first, Helios let out an embarrassingly loud keening sound. The sudden noise caused Helios to slap a hand over his mouth and caused Muriel to go completely still once again.

“Did I hurt you?!” He was ready to move off completely, already blaming himself.

Helios shook his head wildly, heart slamming. “No…No, keep doing that.” He managed, breathless, rocking his hips slightly.

Muriel’s cheeks darkened even more, nodding his head and repositioning himself. The second time, Helios was able to bite back his moan. Muriel moved steadily, clearly inexperienced and unsure how to best approach these new sensations. Helios hooked his legs around Muriel’s waist, locking his ankles at the small of his back, heels digging into the flesh there. The force of Muriel’s movements jostled him quite a bit, but he enjoyed the roughness of it.

 “So good, Muriel. You’re doing so good.”

 He stiffened at the praise, letting a low, throaty sound escape his lips. Helios moved his hands from Muriel’s shoulders into his hair, offering a slight tug to the strands. Another repressed sound from Muriel caused Helios to tug again, harder this time.

 “Let me hear you.” Helios whispered, tightening his legs and forcing Muriel impossibly deeper.

 Helios never pegged Muriel as a vocal type of lover, and he was correct in his assumption. Despite this, his heavy gasps and low grunts were enough to please Helios, proud of his ability to make the usually composed man let his control slip away.

  The final moments were the best; Muriel’s pace quickening just so. Helios could feel himself cresting the hill of pleasure before it finally hit him all at once. The sound made at the release was a high, desperate wail that encouraged Muriel to drive in harder.

 Muriel’s own climax was a sight to behold, every muscle in his oversized body tensing and then relaxing in a blissful rush. His eyes clenched shut, his jaw set, blowing air hard through his nose.

 Unable to support his own weight, he collapsed down on top of Helios without thinking. The weight of him restricted his breathing but was comfortable for the few brief seconds that it lasted before he pushed himself away, wide-eyed. “Are you alright?” Muriel asked, concerned. Gripping the sides of Helios’ face with his large hands and studying the pale face in front of him. “That…Wasn’t too much, was it?”

 Helios smiled warmly, and then let out a breath of laughter. “No, Muriel. That was wonderful. You are wonderful.” Muriel looked taken aback, averting his eyes and pursing his lips. Helios took the chance to kiss him quickly on the mouth.

 

 --

 

 After they regained their breath, Muriel left to retrieve a towel and a clean blanket. With gentle care, he made sure that Helios was attended to, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders to allow him some modesty while his clothes dried by the fire.

 “Will you lay with me?” He asked Muriel, suddenly feeling bold.

 Muriel looked like he would protest, but eventually just nodded and fit himself next to his partner; on his side, facing one another. Helios hummed contentedly, draping an arm around his lover’s waist.

 They didn’t speak, they didn’t need to. They both lay in the warmth and safety of the hut, listening to the crackle of fire and the steady beat of rain against the roof; the outside world seemed so far away, and they seemed to be existing in their own little realm. Helios opened his eyes to find Muriel already asleep, breath steady and features relaxed. He smiled a little, pressing a gentle kiss to the scar on his cheek, and found himself allowing his drowsiness to wash over him as well.

 


End file.
